A Certain Man of Steel
by Ddragon94
Summary: A certain event had lead the last member of an extinct race to Academy City. A chance meeting between Clark and Touma had a sparked a series of events that involve dark side of City, and the clashes between Science and Magic, and even enemies of Clark's real father. *Not a good summary I know* Touma/Harem Clark/Lois


**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfiction. Superman, A Certain Magical Index, and A Certain Scientific Railgun are owned DC Comics, Warner Bros, Funimation, J.C. Staff, and Kazuma Kamachi. Please support the official release.**

_*On the distant planet of Krypton*_

"General Zod, you are charged treason and multiple counts of homicide. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." The man known as Zod calmly stated. "Whatever I do, I do for the good of Krypton, Jor-El."

"How is attempting to overthrow the council and the many innocent lives lost considered the good of Krypton, Zod?" The man identified as Jor-El stated.

"Krypton has gone to ruins under the council's rule. I aimed to save Krypton from its fate," Zod calmly exclaimed.

"My fellow councilmen, what is your decision?" Asked Jor-El

"Guilty!" Exclaimed the councilmen.

Zod looks at Jor-El and said, "Our fate is in your hands, if you choose to condemn us then you and your house shall be held responsible by me, old friend."

"Guilty." Jor-El calmly stated. "General Zod, you, your associates, Non and Ursa, and your allies are hereby banished to the Phantom Zone."

Zod is then joined by two krytonians, a beautiful woman and a burly man.

"I know what your plan is, Jor-El. You think your son will be safe. Mark my words. I will find him. I WILL FIND HIM! And he shall kneel. He shall KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!" Zod angrily exclaimed at his former friend. Jor-El opened the portal and exiled the three into the Phantom Zone.

_*Three Weeks Later_*

"Lara, we have to do this" Jor-El told his wife, Lara, who was crying and holding a baby boy in her arms.

"Isn't there another way?" Lara cried while hugging her son.

"It's too late, my love. Krypton is gonna explode earlier than I predicted." Jor-El said trying to reason with her. "We might not survive but our son will."

"He'll be an outcast. They will fear him because he's different. What if they tried kill him." Lara argued.

"How? With the planet's yellow sun empowering his Kryptonian cells, he'll be a god to them" retorted Jor-El.

Lara finally relents and put her sleeping son into the rocket. Jor-El walks over, put a box inside the rocket, and kissed his son's forehead saying "Good-bye my son. Our hopes and dreams are in yours hands."

At the same time, Krypton was experiencing massive earthquakes and multiple volcanic eruptions.

"Lara, it is time." Jor-El walks over to the console and input the command to launch the rocket. As the rocket was beginning to launch, Lara walks over to her husband and the two hold each other as the rocket left. "Good-bye, Kal-El."

Seeing as Krypton was about to explode, the couple shared one final kiss.

_*Earth, years later*_

"Clark, there is a secret that we hiding from you about your birth," a man named Jonathan Kent told his son, Clark.

"What is it, Pa?"

"You know how some babies are found in baskets," John then pulled the covers, revealing a rocket ship. "Well, this is how we found you, Clark. You're the answer that life exists among the stars."

Clark couldn't believe this. He wasn't human but some alien from another planet.

"We found this box inside the rocket. I could never get the darn thing to open maybe you got the magic touch." John hands the box over to Clark. As soon as Clark touches the box, the box telepathically sends a message to his mind. Clark found himself on Krypton but was unaware of what's happening.

"Hello, my son." Clark quickly turned around and saw a man with a beard, dressed in elegant robes. "My name is Jor-El, your father."

Clark was shocked and proceeded to ask him questions. "What I am, who I am, and why did you sent me here?"

"I know that you have a lot of questions, my son. Your real name is Kal-El and you came from the planet called Krypton, a planet long dead by now. You might have discovered that you are different from a normal human being."

"I am a normal human being!" Clark angrily retorted, denying the truth of his origins.

"Your Kryptonian cells gained strength from Earth's yellow sun, giving your abilities that no other human has. Some people will fear you; perhaps even trying to kill you. In spite of this, you must never use your powers in anger. You will give the people an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders. Be Brave, my son."

"No, wait!" Clark yelled as vision went back to normal.

"Clark, Clark what happened" John asked his son.

Clark then looked at his adoptive fathers with tears in his eyes, knowing the truth about his origins. "Can I still be your son?"

John hugged Clark saying "You are my son."

_*Years later*_

An older-looking Clark Kent was speaking to his adoptive parents about to leave the nest.

"Good-bye, Ma, Pa. I come visit you." Clark hugged his parents.

"Oh, look at you, a big strong farm boy getting a job at the big city." Said Martha Kent as she was seeing Clark off.

"Ma! It isn't a job, it's just some internship for a major newspaper." Clark corrected his adoptive mother.

"You'll be the best darn intern that newspaper ever had." John patted Clark on the back.

"Well, my ride's here. See ya Ma, See ya Pa!" Putting his bags inside the taxi.

"Oh, Clark! I made you something and it's in your bags." Martha told Clark.

Clark uses his X-Ray to look inside the bags and found something that made him smile. "Thanks Ma!" Clark quickly hugs Martha and got inside the taxi. The old couple continued to wave good-bye to their adoptive son as the taxi drove off toward the horizon.

_*Hours Later*_

Clark exited the airport, wearing what his mom made him under his suit. Clark looks at his ID then surroundings and was surprised at how advanced the city was.

_**Academy City, here I am.**_

Meanwhile, inside a windowless building at the center of the city. A man inside a tube, held upside down by wires had awoken. The man had sense a powerful presence enter the city and smiled to himself. "The Son of Jor-El has arrived."

To be continued.

**A scene that might occur later in the story.**

_*A Certain Street in Academy City*_

_Clark lay in the street, beaten and bruised. His surroundings were in ruins due to his battle with his opponent. A strange masked man grabs Clark by the collar, with the stranger's pupil-less eyes staring into Clark's own. The strange masked man begins to speak._

"_I want you to remember, Clark…in all the years to come…in your most private moments…I want you to remember…my hand…at your throat…I want…you to remember…the one man who beat you."_

**Whoa, I finished this chapter in less than three hours, a personal best for me.**

**This chapter marks the beginning of Superman/To Aru Majutsu No Index Saga.**

**I don't know when I could update this story again.**

**The next chapter will focus on Clark meeting the employees at his internship especially a certain journalist and him getting acquainted with a certain misfortunate boy and a nun. **


End file.
